M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?
by Alsco-chan
Summary: "Il se détacha du mur, se posta face à Ryota et planta son regard dans le sien, une main tendue vers lui, un sourire presque timide aux lèvres, le rose aux joues, le buste légèrement incliné. Sa voix fut rauque :  - M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?  " [OS rédigé dans le cadre du calendrier de l'Avent Yaoi 2017 de Tatsu-chan]


**JOYEUX NOEL TOUT LE MOOOONDE !**

* * *

 **M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?**

Aomine Daiki se faisait profondément chier. Vraiment. Profondément. Chier.

Vêtu d'un costard cintré noir, très tendance, il était appuyé contre un mur, dans l'ombre, les mains nonchalamment enfoncées dans les poches. Sa chemise charbon était ouverte en haut, découvrant le début de son torse basané, tandis que la veste sombre était également ouverte. Il dégageait une aura calme mais dans laquelle tous pouvaient clairement sentir sa férocité.

Son regard électrique observait intensément la pièce, les gens déambulant, paradant, les serveurs zigzaguant entre les invités avec divers plateaux dans les mains. Ses yeux finirent par se fixer sur une personne en particulier ; il portait un costard très similaire au sien, mis à part la chemise, qui avait des reflets dorés. La boucle d'oreille scintillait dans le jet de lumière, qui se reflétait également sur sa chevelure blonde.

Aomine grogna et roula des yeux alors que Kise Ryota souriait joyeusement à son homologue. Le basané termina par détourner le regard, agacé. Alors, il prit une flûte de champagne qui passait par là et la sirota.

La soirée avança et le blondinet le rejoignit enfin, un éblouissant et tendre sourire aux lèvres. Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, faisant rougir la peau foncée.

— Tout va bien Daiki ?

— Ouais. J'me fais chier.

Kise ricana et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, leur regard perdu l'un dans l'autre.

Aomine monta une main sur la joue claire, appréciant le contraste entre leurs deux épidermes, tandis que sa seconde main enserrait doucement la hanche toute en muscles.

— Tu es sublime ce soir, encore plus que d'habitude, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres roses.

Le nez de Ryota se frisa lorsqu'il sourit, ce qui attendrit un peu plus le basané.

Ils discutèrent calmement, dans la pénombre, de manière à ce que personne ne vienne les déranger. Après tout, ils avaient une certaine renommée tous les deux : couple phare du mannequinât, Aomine était connut également pour son basket exceptionnel qu'il offrait au monde au sein de l'équipe américaine…

Cette soirée organisée par un célèbre millionnaire américain ennuyait vraiment Aomine. Il n'en avait que faire de ce genre de soirées mais malheureusement, il y était très souvent invité. Et heureusement, Kise l'était également ! Ainsi, la plupart du temps ils restaient ensemble, parlant à autrui uniquement si la situation le nécessitait.

Présentement, du coin de l'œil, Daiki voyait clairement que son amant ne s'amusait pas. Un air mélancolique se dessinait sur son joli visage et cela déchira un petit morceau du cœur d'artichaut qu'était celui du basané.

Se mordant la lèvre, il tourna son regard vers la foule. Certains dansaient en rythme avec la musique douce et calme tandis que d'autres parlaient, riaient…

Il inspira une grande goulée d'air et la retint quelques secondes avant de relâcher son souffle calmement.

Il se détacha du mur, se posta face à Ryota et planta son regard dans le sien, une main tendue vers lui, un sourire presque timide aux lèvres, le rose aux joues, le buste légèrement incliné. Sa voix fut rauque :

— M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Les joues pâles rougirent de plaisir et les yeux dorés se mirent à pétiller de joie et d'amour. Il prit la main de son amant et se laissa guider au milieu des autres danseurs.

La paume chaude de Daiki se glissa langoureusement le long de son flan pour se stabiliser sur sa hanche alors que leurs mains déjà unies prenaient le bon angle pour laisser leurs bras élevés. La main libre du blondinet se posa sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Le trouvant époustouflant sous la lumière qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles brillantes, Aomine se pencha vers Ryota et laissa ses lèvres caresser l'épiderme de la joue rebondie toute tiède.

Doucement, ils se mirent à bouger leurs jambes en parfaite harmonie, et ils se laissèrent aller dans la musique, les yeux dans les yeux. Dans une lente et douce, langoureuse valse.

C'était tendre, passionnel, amoureux, envoûtant, complice, doux, fusionnel. Ils attiraient quelques regards.

Au fil des musiques, leurs corps se rapprochaient, jusqu'à s'enlacer étroitement, et Daiki laissait son nez caresser la joue de son amant, tendrement, puis ce furent ses lèvres, qui allèrent jusqu'à son oreille dans laquelle il murmura en même temps que les cloches sonnaient minuit :

— Joyeux Noël, mon ange.

Tout en encadrant le visage basané de ses mains, Kise leva les yeux vers le plafond puis embrassa voluptueusement Daiki.

Ils s'interrompirent par manque de souffle et rirent doucement, les prunelles débordantes d'amour.

— Je voudrais tant qu'on soit chez nous, au coin du feu, avec des chocolats chauds recouverts de chantilly et de marshmallows. Nus, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous une couette avec un film de noël débile plein de romance et de clichés, murmura le blond.

Le basané le serra fort contre lui, dévora une nouvelle fois ses lèvres puis le tira dans son sillage, s'interrompant parfois pour l'embrasser férocement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent les lieux pour leur appartement.

Une nouvelle fois, le gui avait été témoin de promesses d'amour ; le plafond en était constellé, tel les étoiles dans la nuit de décembre.


End file.
